Recurrent non-random genomic alterations are the hallmarks of cancer and the characterization of these imbalances is critical to our understanding of tumorigenesis and cancer progression. We are performing microarray based-comparative genomic hybridization (CGH) on SNP and other oligonucleotide microarrays in neuroblastoma. We have recently began using next generation sequencing techniques to detect all of the structural alterations found in neuroblasotmas including small and large insertions and deletions as well as translocations.